Indie Singer and Savior
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: We know what happened with Haru an her past romances, but what about her present one? After meeting with a guy with headphones she feels emotions stirring? How will she handle them while demons destroy Tokyo? Read and discover. So sorry for not updating this, but my DS broke and I currently cannot afford a new one, I won't give up on this, I just hope you don't either.


**AN: Hyphen says aloha. This story will be based of off of a game by ATLUS. They have a lot of pairings for the MC. Though the hero doesn't actually talk its a decision based game,and the hero doesn't have an actual name so I'm giving it the name Hyphen. I know same as me, but who doesn't give their game character their name/handle. First up is Yoshino 'Haru' Harusawa.行くぜ｡**

Haru's POV

The last seven days had been a complete hell. The demons just made that statement all the more true. They started appearing out of nowhere, then it was known that they came from the COMP's of those they killed. To make matters even worse they kept coming for me, something about "common primal tongue", which I now know was a melody I had here in my harmonizer. I was ready to end it all, thinking this was all my fault. That maybe if I went away that they would disappear too. That was when he found me.

That blue-haired boy with the crazy headphones and his friends the techno wiz, and a fan of mine. I first saw them at a street show on the first day this all began, well headphones and techno wiz at least. They saved me multiple times over the week from when I was cornered by demons and my friggin' harmonizer thought it was a great idea to die on me. After they rescued me Hyphen, Atsuro, and Yuzu introduced themselves while making sure I was okay. they were surprised to hear that I had been summoning demons before them, but what surprised me was the skill they possessed after only taming for two days. that's when I pulled Hyphen aside for a little sidebar.

"Yeah... I thought so you have this familiar dangerous to you. Hehe, I kinda like that about yopu though., I flirted in a low voce. I then bid farewell to the group leaving them to their own devices.

Everything went fine, until I got cornered two days later at the amphitheater in Kudanshita , by demons... again. I had been practicing a new song and was probably singing louder than I should have. They almost had me until I was saved again by Hyphen and his friends, they had someone new with them but I didn't pay him any mind. At the time I didn't care if I had died or not, but being saved I was thankful to him for the rescue.

"Whew made it out alive, but it was touch and go this time." That's when he said it.

"Why don't you want to live? Hyphen asked

I was taken aback by the boldness and went silent while Yuzu scolded him.

"Pretty perceptive... but I have no reason to answer you." I responded, a bit cold but true.

"I suppose not." He cooly replied, very mature not trying to delve deeper.

After them telling me about some weird guy they ran into who wanted to steal my 'power', and telling them about some unfinished songs in the sequencer left behind by Aya, I spoke to him again.

"Hey... You're Hyphen right? You're an interesting one..." I started, " Let's take a breather and chat sometime. It'll be on me." I said leaving him an open invitation, which he accepted.

"Looking forward to it." He simply yet cooly stated.

"Haha... I like your attitude it's pretty cool. Well be seeing you.", were the last words I said before taking off, hearing Yuzu chasing Atsuro behind me, before I got out of earshot. As I was walking a smile formed and I was filled with anticipation. Apparently I wanted to meet with him more than I knew, well I didn't have to wait long.

Back Kudanshita, I saw him approaching me and I though I'd start it off with a little joke.

"Hey, its you... We keep bumping into each other, don't we? Ahhh... Let me guess. You've fallen for me, huh? And now you're following me around." I half-joked with him.

A smile crossed his face, "Aww you figured me out." When he said that accompanying his smile my heart skipped a bit and I was shocked to say the least.

"Huh, wait... really?" His face was unreadable so I figured he was messing with me, sadly, an did my beat to roll with it. " Hahahaha! You're a funny guy, you know that? But seeing you so often, I feel like its fate at work." I joked back, trying to ease the tension inside me.

"I think so too", he said with a straight face. This guy gave such confusing signals... yet when he was around, oddly enough I was comfortable and felt safe around him.

"Huh... not a bad pickup line. I don't mind if you come on to me, you know. *sigh* All this talk, though, ends up being just talk..." I conceded sadly.

"Nothing more?" He inquired.

"Doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl... Everybody gives up on me. I get along fine for a while, but it's only a matter of time until the relationship dies." Saying the hard truth left a bad taste in my mouth, nobody stuck with me for too long.

"Mind talking about it?" He asked. This kinda surprised me, while most might try and change the subject or just say'I'm sorry', he wanted to keep going.

"Heh... You're real patient. That suits me." I said giving him a smile. I proceeded to tell him my story. "... I never knew my parents. They abandoned me when I was little. Myrelatives passed me around. I landed with my grandma until she died a few years later." A hint of sadness in my voice until I continued, "It was disgusting the way the rest of them kept on squabbling over inheritances and crap... Haha... I had to try to read people's expressions and smile like I was on their side. Before I knew it, I forgot how to show my real self. It got pretty bad..." I finished feeling kinda terrible about retelling my life. "These days, I act like I'm all that when I'm up there singing in front of a crowd, but... Do they really want to hear my songs? Is my voice reaching them? I'm always so unsure." I said while thinking if my music really affected those I sang to, before I caught what I said.

"Haha what am I saying? We barely know each other..." I said for dumping everything on him, thinking I may have lost him too.

"We do now.", was his response. They may be short but his words had an effect on me, bringing a smile to my face.

Heh... Not bad, not bad. You'd make a better lyricist than me, that's for sure." I half-joked with him again, not knowing if he had given it any thought. "Music should give people hopes and dreams like what you just said. When I sing, I feel like I'll only make the audience miserable...", I berated myself, again thinking on how people saw my music I looked back at him, he had been listening this whole time and yet I felt as if he didn't judge me and my ravings. His passive face still present, but it showed signs of... I'm not sure to be honest.

"You know... There's something different about you. A familiar dangerous smell... Have you, by any chance... given up on life too? Ever think to yourself, 'I don't care when I die'?" I said, my darker thoughts taking control of the conversation. They I snapped out of it and realized, _of course not, would have worked so hard to save me if he had?_

"Haha what am I saying? This is so silly of me... Sorry, just forget what I said" I amended in a somewhat rushed tone, trying to cover my earlier words. I looked back at him a longing in my heart when I saw him. "Um... If we meet again, I'm hoping we could talk some more. I'm actually looking forward to it... See you later." I said truthfully as I walked off giving him a small smile and wave. My heart was beating faster than normal, but slowed as I got farther and thought about my previous relationships. _'He'd probably get bored with me to, but why do I feel like this if I know what is going to happen? Why do I want to see him again so badly?'_ I thought to myself not knowing I would see him again soon enough.

 **AN: Hyphen reporting in, sorry for the delay had to research and then life got in the way. Anyways I hope you like what I've done so far. This is only halfway through the 3rd day, but I figured I'd leave it at a cliff here while I work on the next part. So, if you like it tell me, if not, too bad I will not abandon it. On that note I'll post up the next ch. or two for A Princess' Desire. Hyphen away.**

 **-Tia estas la vivo**


End file.
